


Once upon a dream

by klahey1400



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reader-Insert, Southside Serpent Reader, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klahey1400/pseuds/klahey1400
Summary: Reader and FP have been dating and Jughead finds out about them.





	Once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N)=your name (Y/H/C)=your hair color

Y/N walked out of FP's room having to go to the bathroom, she grabbed the shirt she took of his body last night putting it on. As she left the room she smelt bacon being cooked. She followed the smell and found her best friend and fellow serpent Jughead.   
"Heyya Juggie." she said coming up to him and giving him a noogie.   
"Y/N? What are you doing here?" He asked the Y/H/C girl as he got out of her arms.   
"Oh um..." she said not sure what to say.   
Jughead ran his eyes over her and saw that she was wearing the shirt his dad was wearing last night.   
"Y/N?" he asked quietly.   
"Lets just say Juggie that was the best sex I've ever had." she smiled as Jughead stared at her in shock.   
Her smile got even bigger as FP came out and snuggled in to her neck wrapping his arms around her torso when he noticed she was gone.   
"What's wrong with Jug?" he asked.   
"He found out about us." Y/N told him.   
"How...how long, and how?" was all Jughead could say.   
"About a year, Y/N turned 18 and it just kinda happened." FP told his son.   
"Why my dad Y/N?" he turned to his best friend.   
"I have liked him for a while so when I turned 18 I thought I would have a chance but then there was still him seeing me as a kid. Then Sweat Pea started to flirt with me and FP didn't like it."   
"Why didn't you tell me when it first happened?" Jughead said sadly. "I am your best friend, Y/N my partner in crime besides Betty but she is my queen in crime."   
"Because of that reason Jug." Y/N looked at FP. "Can you leave us alone babe?"   
"Sure." he kissed her before he left.   
"How could I tell my best friend let alone explain that I am sleeping with his father?" Y/N raised an eyebrow at the boy.    
"I don't know 'Hey Jughead, don't freak out but me and your dad are boneing?'" he asked upset.   
Y/N sighed. "Jug I don't want to fight with you over this okay," she hugged him. "If you want me to stop seeing your dad I will, because I don't want to lose my best friend."   
"You won't because I won't ask you to leave someone who make you happy, and I would say that to my dad if he asked the same thing."   
"I'm glad to hear that Jug." FP said having snuck back in.    
FP walked to his son and hugged him. They broke the hug and FP wrapped his arms around Y/N. Jughead smiled at his dad and best friend. He was glad that they found each other and are happy. Yeah the way that he found about them was shocking but he could understand that they were scared about his reaction.

“Lets go to pops.” FP said.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a dream, because of the first episode of the 3 season, when FP was wearing glasses.


End file.
